1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blade cleaners and more particularly pertains to such cleaners which may be readily engaged with an overhead ceiling fan blade to clean the surfaces thereof and to trap dirt removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ceiling fan blade cleaners are known in the prior art. More specifically, such cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning overhead fan blades are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Such cleaners have generally been of a finite length, covering only a portion of the blade length at any given point in the cleaning process with resultant displacement of the dust as the cleaner is run over the blade. The dust is free to fall from the blade surface and since it usually is oily in nature it will readily fall and contaminate the floors or other surfaces below the ceiling fan. Representative of such prior art devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,431; 4,458,375; 5,018,944; 4,841,592; and 4,827,556.
In this respect, the ceiling fan blade cleaner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of both cleaning and trapping the oily dirt and grease from the surface of ceiling fan blades.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fan blade cleaner which can be utilized to also trap removed dirt. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.